


As He Draws A Peaceful Place

by Chrism



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Afterglow, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrism/pseuds/Chrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve smiled and rested his head again, feeling warm and pleased to just quietly watch the two of them sleep, both looking content and totally at ease.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Draws A Peaceful Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the wonderful SakuraTsukikage. <3

     Steve was the first to wake, and he did so slowly. Waking first was not new for him, but waking so late was unusual; he could tell by the light filtered through his eyelids he'd overshot his 5am run by at least two hours. He knew, too, the room was not his, the air cooler and the smells foreign but not unfamiliar. All of it unfamiliar but not unknown, and it was usually unsettling waking up somewhere strange but he remembered, quickly, why he was here when he registered the deep rumble of Thor snoring, almost too loud with Steve's ear pressed to his chest.

 

   Going to bed with someone was not often justification for sleeping late and skipping his morning workout, but Steve was in no rush to leave the bed, and wasn't sure how easily he could leave, anyways, with Thor's heavy arm wrapped around him. His muscles felt warm and watery and a bit sore from the night before, and he stretched minutely, just flexing a little to wake up without jostling Thor. He could save the workout for this afternoon. Besides, Thor being back on Earth was always a bit of an occasion. They never knew how long he'd be gone or how long he'd stay and they didn't always celebrate his return like this, but last night it had felt like the thing to do.

 

   Finally Steve blinked his eyes open, and saw Tony still asleep on the other side of Thor's broad chest. He was sprawled half atop Thor, mouth open and cheeks dark with a days growth obscuring the neat edges of his beard, dark hair falling over his eyes, curling and sticking to his forehead though his sweat had long dried. Steve tilted his head just enough to look up and see Thor in a similar state, mouth open, pale stubble along his jaw and golden hair a wild mess on the pillow. Steve smiled and rested his head again, feeling warm and pleased to just quietly watch the two of them sleep, both looking content and totally at ease.

 

  Steve wasn't sure how long he laid that way, but it was a while, thinking of how he might draw them this way if he had the time later. There were other images, too, that he might never put to paper but he sketched them in his mind all the same, the swollen, kiss-bruised pink of Tony's lips, or the long lines of him on his knees, merging and contrasting with the heavier frame of Thor, big hand tangled softly in Tony's dark hair. There was the way Thor's hair fell over his face, eyes dark and a little wild, half-seen over Steve's shoulder, and Steve spent a while wondering if he could capture the way lightning sparked behind his own eyes with every powerful thrust, or the way his world had narrowed to the sheets pressed to his cheek, the heavy movement of Thor against his back and his arm like steel around Steve's chest, or the hazy, out of focus way Tony smiled at him, kissed his forehead and stroked his hair while Thor pushed him closer to that edge.

 

   Tony yawning himself awake pulled Steve from his reverie, and he felt his cheeks burn a little at how he'd gotten caught up in his thoughts, which seemed silly considering present company, but Steve's blush reflex didn't care about that. Tony was smiling at him, half awake and eyes barely open, then swiped at his chin and the spot of damp he'd left on Thor's chest. He shrugged at Steve's amused look, and lifted his eyebrows as if to say,  _what can you do_?

 

   Steve stifled a chuckle, but their movement had stirred Thor nonetheless, whose snoring turned into a rumbling groan as he stretched. Steve wondered if he should pull away a bit, give Thor room to wake, and Tony was watching Thor now, too, as he opened his eyes to look down at them both. Thor stretched again, rubbing absently at Tony's back and running his fingers over the back of Steve's neck, and slumped heavily against the bed again, his movements lazy and content.

 

  “Morning,” Steve greeted them quietly, Tony echoing with his own quiet, “Hey.”.

 

  “Mmm,” Thor answered wordlessly, then, with a smile like the sun breaking the clouds, he pulled them closer.  


End file.
